


Mah Tee My

by pwrfckpwrcm



Series: late nights [2]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, Walk Of Shame, handjobs, matty is a movie nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwrfckpwrcm/pseuds/pwrfckpwrcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Matty are invited to an event in a castle. George and Matty get lost in that castle. George and Matty fool around in that castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mah Tee My

Neither Matty nor George had any great desire to go to this event but Jamie insisted it would be a good time so they gussied up, each taking turns rolling eyes and huffing while getting dressed the day of. George picked a blood red suit that shimmered subtly and a textured cream shirt under it. Matty had initially worn a slouchy onesie but changed after he couldn’t find the right shoes. He chose a sleek black blouse, black tie and black harem suit pants. He was checking himself in the mirror, on the verge of changing into sweats and trainers and still not in love with his ‘fit, but George nodding approvingly in the reflection settled the matter.

“What time is the driver coming to take us to Hogwarts?” Matty asked while tying his oxfords. “Soon as you finish that,” George replied through a chuckle. The showcase was being held in some minor castle that Matty immediately misnamed as multiple fictional castles and keeps, today it was Hogwarts, yesterday Winterfell, last week Isengard. It was either the nicknames or Matty’s flippancy that made George laugh that first time and Matty always doubled down on anything that did that. Matty made a mental note to commit the real name to memory once they arrived.

Matty was still futzing with his hair as they climbed into the backseat. “Down”, Matty asked as he fluffed his almost shoulder length mop, “or up?” piling and holding in his hand. He could tell George attempted to inject disinterest into his reply of “down,” but George forgets his body tells on him. He had been gazing and stealing gentle swipes at Matty’s neck since he had his undercut freshly shaved the day before. “Down" meant he didn't want to be distracted all night in public by Matty’s nape. _You don’t fucking fool me,_ Matty thought. He bit his lip and scrunched a brow in a great show of contemplation for a moment then tied it facing away from George to not betray his grin.

Matty reclined into the leather seat and closed his eyes, whining “I still don’t know what the fuck the point is of us, two twats, going to this thing.” George countered “First, two? Two twats?” his tone implied Matty should check his maths, “Second, It’s supposed to be a charity for music in schools and communities, which you should be crazy about. It’s not getting ramen at 2 am after ripping all night but it’s for a good reason.” Matty shook his head, “I bet it’s a ruse, they lure us there by appealing to our giving hearts, then bid on which one of us they get to hunt, like that Jean Claude Van Damme movie.” George sputtered roughly at “Van Damme.” _Shit._ “When the fuck did you watch _Hard Target_ ,” he inquired unable to keep the slight out of his voice when he added, “Have you seen _Surviving the Game_ too?”

Matty had foregone his usual slate of introspective indie films and was on a cheesy 90s action kick lately, and eventually George got into it. They queued up one schlocky film after the other on the bus, quoting the lines for days and driving everyone else crazy. Matty fucked up, George was particularly psyched about Van Damme having a mullet _and_ a Cajun accent. “Night before last”, George’s face falls and Matty rushes to explain, “I’m sorry! But you fell asleep on me like four minutes in and I couldn’t stop.” He continued excitedly, “It was so good, there was a scene with a snake--.” George put two fingers to Matty’s lips to cut him off, “Just don’t.” They spent the rest of the ride in silence, George was wounded but his lips curled into a smile when Matty dragged fingers along his thigh. He perked up entirely when Matty promised they would watch it later and he wouldn’t spoil a thing.

It may have been funny to give it silly nicknames sight unseen but when Matty saw its towers with spires and turrets, hundreds of glittering stained glass windows, and an actual drawbridge, he knew he wouldn’t misname it again. There were cameras flashing from the side lawn leading to the massive doors, taking pictures of the attendees. Matty didn’t recognize many of them but was relieved to see that most of the crowd was fairly young and hip, not elderly human hunters as he’d feared...or hoped?

The evening was surprisingly enjoyable, plenty good food and drink, talking to the performers. He wouldn’t tell Jamie how much fun he had watching the showcase but he was glad he came. The performers ranged from primary students to old boys and gals, and not just bands but dancing and artistic imaginings of sound. They were all so earnest, talented and passionate, Matty got a little choked up. More so at the older gentlemen still shredding, hoping that would be him and George someday.

 _Where is that man anyway?_ They had stayed near each other at the start but George hadn’t returned after he drifted away to ask about a drum kit. Matty caught a flash of wild hair and red fabric and started shouldering his way to it through the crowd when lights on the ceiling flooded the room in white. A sourceless voiced announced, “Our esteemed performers are leaving for the night, but please, invited guests, remain inside.” Matty gave his farewells and congratulations to the few that passed him. When he raised his head, someone else standing in the place he last saw George.

The voice returned, “please follow the staff to the dining hall.” Matty proceeded as instructed and hoped that he would have a better vantage. There was only one door to the room so he moved to the opposite side of it and looked around the room. When the last guests filed in, he noticed how literal everyone took the “black tie” dress suggestion, himself included, which made it easy to see that George wasn’t in there either. He makes his way back out looking left and right down the halls that seemed to stretch forever. He starts walking left since there were two staff members coming from that direction, asking if they saw a tall man in a red suit. He thanks them both when they point at the way they came.

Since everyone else was contained back at the hall, he didn’t have any qualms about yelling out for George nor with slamming doors after finding the rooms empty. He regretted not paying attention to the turns he had made when he ended at a dead end hall. It was dark except for a blue light coming from under one door. He turns the knob tentatively and finds George laying on his side on an extravagantly made four post bed, the only other object besides the blue lamp. Matty didn’t see the need for the lamp since the room was flooded with moonlight through its floor-to-ceiling windows.

Matty walked towards the bed, noticing George’s suit jacket at the foot and stood next to next to him. George’s eyes were closed, shoes off, shirt unbuttoned and half untucked. Matty doesn’t know where to start with this. “George, George,” Matty asks hesitantly, “are you all right?” George stirs slightly, squinting his eyes from the light in the room, and turns over to lie on his back, "Matty" he seems confused but not drugged.

Matty sits on the edge next to George, his voice thick with concern, “Did something happen? How did you end up here?” George shifts and speaks sheepishly, “I was looking for the bathrooms and got lost, if you can believe it. Every door I opened had a different strange room behind it. I forgot all about my bladder and just kept going further and further into the castle until I finished here.”

Matty could believe that although he gathered that George must have gone to the right of dining hall instead of Matty’s left, since most of the rooms Matty looked into were nondescript. If they both made it here, that gave him the knowledge they would have to make a big circle back to the main hall. “One room only had stuffed animals in it, another had ball gags, whips and a table with straps on it, another with a koi pond,” George described them excitedly, “I don’t know what this castle’s deal is, they have us all up front when the interesting shit is hidden throughout. We might have to find the room that had wine bottles shaped like old war guns.”

“Yeah, we can try. You were sleeping in here, are you feeling ok though? Do you want to leave?” Matty asks. “I didn’t come in here to sleep, I just got caught up in the view outside, wished I grabbed your hand and brought you with me, and nodded off, I guess,” George explained. Matty shook his head, “Well, I’m here now, what do you want with me?”

George puts two fingers to his lips and said “come here.” Matty leans down, seeming to oblige George’s request but instead kissed his collarbone then puts his lips on the quickening pulse. Matty glides his hand down his torso and hooks his fingers into the waistband. George’s stomach flinches slightly.  George turns Matty’s head and kisses him messily, hungry, grabbing at his fuzzy nape, loving the way the short hairs felt rough against his fingertips. The sensation tickles Matty making him pull away.

He unhooks his fingers and teases George’s growing cock through his pants, the thin fabric straining against his girth. He puts his mouth to George’s ear, “Is this ok...do you want to?” George says yes and rubs the inside of Matty’s thigh. Matty unzips George’s pants and reaches in through the waistband of his briefs, grasping George with a fist. George’s breath catches as Matty strokes him, slowly and tight, occasionally rotating his fist over the head to change the angle, kissing from ear to neck and back in time with his hand.

George is craning his neck and his tightly shut eyes rack open when Matty let go of his cock. Matty is standing taking off his clothes. George’s throat feels tight but he manages to say “You look good in that light.” Matty blushes, covering his smile then stands over George, undoing his shirt, pulling off his pants and lastly his underwear, piling them all on the other side of the bed. He takes a moment to admire George then crawls between his spread legs, kissing up one thigh, taking his balls into his mouth for a moment then kisses down the other.

He turns a hand palm up and grazes four fingertips under George’s balls. One hand occupied with teasing, Matty reaches up George’s chest with the other and pinched his nipple, making him wriggle like a worm on a hook and whimper. Matty kisses the space where George’s thigh and hip meet and presses a thumb down on the top of his balls near the base of the shaft, causing George’s dick to shift forward where he catches the tip in with his open, waiting mouth.

George could not stifle the thick moan that left his throat when his cock makes contact with Matty’s warm tongue. Matty swirling his tongue around and over and under the head was potent enough but what made George practically incoherent was the puffs of Matty’s breath blowing against his lower stomach as he took more of him in. Knowing Matty’s mouth was fully occupied almost sent him over but he held back.

Matty had all of George in him like he’s done before but he almost chokes this time, not from having his throat full but because George jerks wildly up and throws off his rhythm. He takes George out, steadies his breath then resumes taking all of him in, carefully at first then more relaxed. George is on the edge, the combination of delicate touch under his balls with the pressure at the base and the tight resistance of Matty’s throat almost ended him. He was being spoiled and reveled in it but had to control himself.

Matty was back on track, slurping hungrily and loudly on the tip, creating more slick to keep George deep inside him. George’s body was telling on him again, thrusting back and building up. Knowing what was to come made Matty groan deeply and the vibrations pulsed through George’s cock. He was grinding his own hard cock into the mattress and George’s hands were in his hair, tugging out the tie. George got a grip on a fistful, lifted Matty entirely off of him and took a few staggered breaths before saying “wait.”

George uses his other hand to put his cock on Matty’s lips which Matty puckers and kisses him. When he asks George, “do you like?”, glistening droplets fall down his chin. George breathes shakily and guides Matty by the hair to take him fully back into his mouth. George starts slow at first, not wanting to choke Matty again, gradually increases his speed to full-on fuck Matty’s face, relishing how Matty takes him to the base with ease. Despite the forceful motion, he is completely at Matty’s mercy, his warmth, his wetness, his tongue.

Matty was in sync with George’s thrusts and wanted his cum, at first in his throat but changed his mind, wanting to see it glow on George’s stomach before he licked it off. The thought of it almost made him erupt on mattress he was still grinding into. Matty taps on George’s thighs to get him to slow then takes him out of his mouth, rubbing his thumb under the head. “Mah tee,” George whines, his body tensing as he’s getting closer; his left arm flailing wildly about until he grabs a pillow and shoves his face into it.

At this, Matty rears up, letting go of George entirely and yanks the pillow off his face, throwing it to the floor then sits next to him. George is lustily confused for a moment, his hips thrusting at nothing with his brows knitted. Matty hovers over George’s face, his chin tight in his hand but loosen it to stroke his cheek and commands "Do not hide,” his voice is low but firm, “not from me.” George nods obediently.

Matty leans back and take George into his right hand and starts to grab for his own cock with his left but George reaches him first. George was keen to touch Matty, return the favor. He puts a finger on the shimmering liquid on Matty’s tip, puts in on his tongue then grasps Matty firmly. Matty leans back and eyes rolling, looking back between his hand on George and George’s on him, hard and tight, stroking evenly.

Matty suddenly remembered they were isolated here and let out a sound he’d been holding back, half sigh and whine. George jumps in his hand at this sound and follows his lead, his throat making a low hum of pleasure. He could tell George was close, he wasn’t far behind himself, and knew what would finish him. Matty lifts up and put his left hand under his thigh to rub his quivering hole with the pads of his fingertips in small circles. He whimpers, strokes George faster while thrusting up into his hand, moaning “George” frantically.

George’s senses felt assaulted by their hands on each other’s cocks, Matty’s splayed open and pliant, his soft lips whispering his name and fingers moving wildly. It all consumed George and his hand slipped off of Matty when his whole body tensed from his orgasm. It shot out then fell in thick drops onto his stomach with the last dripping slowly from his tip down to Matty’s hand.

Matty took that hand, slick from George’s cum, laid all the way back and wrapped it around his cock to continue where George left off. His whole body was writhing when George recovered and repositioned to lay next to him at the foot of the bed. He watched Matty manipulate himself, taking in how smooth he was, how his body rolled like waves crashing to the shore, and marveled that his cock seemed ready for round two so soon. He put his mouth on Matty’s ear, “I like seeing you like this.” Matty turned his neck towards his voice. “would you let me watch you again,” George asked Matty nodded and when George kissed his lips, his body contracted, moaning deeply through their kiss as he came fiercely. George waited for him to recover, kissing him softly, licking up the sweat on his neck. 

Matty chest slowed its rise and fall and he sighs for a long time, “that was...,” “...I know,” George says, finishing the thought, “we should do this more often.” Matty turned to his side and asked, “What, check into strange hotels and fuck each other like mad?” George sighed happily, “Yes, and maybe a cabin in the winter, or field of lavender in the spring. Anywhere new where we can connect uninhibited.” Matty looked up at the ceiling then shook his head yes enthusiastically.

“We should head back; god, we must look a mess.” He stands up first, and looks back at George laid out and suddenly remembered his heady desire to see and taste George under that moon. He bent over George while he watched him and slowly dragged his tongue below the belly button. George brings him up for a kiss that tells Matty they might not watch their movie tonight after all. He stands back up and looks around the room, saying, “fuck it,” and takes one of the fancy pillow cases off to wipe himself and George then folds it neatly placing it next to the other pillows. He separates their clothes and they start to redress. Matty smooths George’s hair as best as he can, and George does the same to him saying, “we might as well have big neon signs with arrows blinking S E X over our heads. Maybe they won’t notice us?” Matty give him a look implying that wouldn’t be likely then walks towards the door.

They didn’t find the wine room but saw a small library filled the same blue book, a gym and what, at first, looked like an ice cream parlor but the large cartons were filled with fake vegetables and fruit. “We have to come back here, at least to see what all these bizarre rooms are about, bring the whole crew,” Matty said as they finally found the main hall. There were a few people milling about but they didn’t get the scarlet treatment they were dreading, although Matty thought he heard someone mention a ghostly sound from deep in the castle. The air outside was crisp and sky starless. George hailed their driver, loading Matty in first then getting in behind him. “Oh, we left your tie! They'll know we were there.” George exclaimed. Shock flashed across Matty's face for a second then he relaxed, laughing when he replied “Well not _us_ but someone. And they'll wish it was only a tie after they see that pillow case."


End file.
